Can't Resist the Wolf
by CarlyWinchester
Summary: Aiden discovered that Ethan is actually in love with Danny, and demands that their relationship is put to an end. [Established relationship between Danny and Ethan. Danny knows about Ethan being a werewolf] [Sequal to Can't Fight the Wolf, but can be read without reading the first.]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenn Wolf or the characters. There are a few part of the fic that are scenes from the show, and I do not own that. Just borrowing it.**

**This is the second part of Can't Fight the Wolf, but can be read without reading the first. **

Everything started out as a plot. A script acted out perfectly, just in case anyone over heard them. It started out as a plot, but then, it changed. In Aiden's eyes, it was no more than a trick for Ethan to get close to a possible threat. That's how it started out for Ethan as well. But then, things changed. Ethan's feelings changed. Aiden wasn't dumb. He noticed instantly when his brother started caring for the human. It was a plot. It was scripted. Now, however, one of the actors went off the page, and began his own improve.

"This whole thing with Danny needs to stop." Aiden told Ethan, who was at his locker, getting his books for his next class.

"He's harmless. And Lydia's the one we need to worry about." Ethan pointed out.

"Then why are you still talking to Danny?" Aiden snapped.

"What difference does it make?"

"What do you think we're doing here? You know we're not actual high school student, right? We're here to eliminate threats, not hold hands, and pass notes in class." Aiden was doing all he could to not scream at Ethan, and cause a scene.

"And now we know he's harmless. Threat. Eliminated." Ethan defended. Aiden sarcastically grinned.

"You're starting to like him."

"So what?"

"So, if Deucalion asks you, would you kill him?"

"If Deucalion asks you, would you kill me?" Ethan snapped back angry at his brother.

"Stop talking to Danny. Or I'm going to rip the flesh off his face." Aiden went to the other side of Ethan, "And eat it." He slammed the locker door shut and stormed away, leaving Ethan behind.

"Ethan? Are you okay?" Ethan spun around, to see Danny looking at him concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ethan smile, not wanting to worry his boyfriend. But Danny wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure? You looked pretty shaken up a moment ago."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Alright, whatever you say."

"I'm excited to see you play in the recital tonight." Ethan said, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, it should be great. The band sounds really good." Danny replied. He knew what Ethan was doing, by changing the subject. But he decided that he's humor him. Ethan already told him his biggest secrete. Danny will give him some time, and if Ethan wants to tell Danny what's up, he'll tell him."

"Are you nervous?" Ethan asked.

"A little." Danny admitted. The bell rang.

"Don't be. You'll do great. I'll see you tonight." Ethan walked away, heart pounding.

"Yeah, see you." Ethan hoped Aiden didn't hear them. Better yet, he hoped that his brother wasn't true to his threat. He can't lost Danny. Not now, not ever.

Ethan went to the recital, but he didn't tell Aiden that he was going. He didn't even tell Aiden that he was going out.

Ethan quickly spotted Danny in the crowd. He walked over to him, and smiled. At first they didn't say anything, then Ethan noticed Danny's crooked tie. He reached over and started straightening it.

"You know, I can tie my own tie."

"You know how to do it badly. Now, it's perfect." Ethan looked up. He lifted his hands and hesitated. Then he began fixing Danny's hair. Danny felt a little uncomfortable. He was used to having boyfriends who cheated, and didn't give two shits about him. Ethan was completely different. He treated him differently than other boyfriends had. He actually cared about Danny. He trusts Danny. He loves Danny. And now, he's fussing over Danny. To put it plainly, Danny wasn't used to having this much attention.

Ethan pulled out a pack of icebreakers, and took one out of the case. He lifted it up to Danny's lips, and Danny slowly opened his mouth so Ethan could drop the mint in.

"Still nervous?" Ethan asked.

"All good." They smiled at each other. Danny began to walk over to the stage, and Ethan to his seat, when he stopped.

"Okay, listen." Ethan began, gaining Danny's attention. "If anything happens, find me. Okay? Find me first." Danny gave a worried look to Ethan, but saw that he wasn't going to elaborate; so he just nodded and they went their separate ways.

Then, Ethan saw him. Aiden. Aiden was standing at the side of the gym, arms crossed, glaring at him. _Crap. _Ethan thought to himself before walking over to his twin brother.

"I thought I told you to stop talking to Danny." Aiden growled at Ethan. "So why

are you fixing his hair, and tie, and talking to him? And on the same day I told you to end things with him!"

"Well," Ethan thought of a quick lie. "The darach needs another teacher, right? All

of the teachers are under one roof now, so I came to the recital, maybe I could find out who the darach is. I didn't exactly break up with Danny yet, so when he spotted me, I just acted normally, you know?" Aiden could tell that Ethan was lying. Not because he heart rate picked up, but because he knew him too well.

"Uh huh. So why didn't you tell me about your plan to identify the darach?" Aiden asked, humoring his brother. Ethan knew what Aiden was doing, but kept at it.

"I thought I did. I guess I just forgot." Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just sit. What you just said was obviously bullshit, but you were right about the darach needing one more teacher." Aiden headed to two open seats. Ethan inwardly sighed in relief. Aiden wasn't saying anything about Danny. _Maybe he doesn't care anymore? No, that's not it. He obciously still does. He wouldn't just stop caring after he gave a threat less than six hours ago. Hopefully, he's letting it slide for now…_

"The third teacher!" Aiden shouted to Ethan, shooting up in his seat. "The darach wasn't even there to do it! That coward!" But Ethan wasn't there to hear Aiden. He was with Danny, who was freaking out for more than one reason.

"How the hell did you know something would happen?! Why didn't you tell me something like..like _this _would happen if you knew?!"

"Danny, calm down, please. Just listen.

"Don't tell me to calm down! A women was just killed! On the freaking stage! Excuse me for being freaked out!"

"Danny-"

"How did you know?!" Danny demanded.

"Look, the real reason why my brother and our pack is in town is because of a creature called a darach. A darach is a druid that turned evil. The darach, whoever they are, have been sacrificing people in threes. The darach had already sacrificed two teachers before tonight. We knew that the darach needed another teacher, and all the teachers are here, in this building, tonight. I had a feeling that something would happen. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Danny looked at Ethan in shock, confusion, and a little annoyance.

"You told me about being a werewolf, but you didn't think to mention that there was a homicidal druid in Beacon Hills killing people in threes? I think that's pretty important!"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you." Danny huffed.

"What if the druid-darach-thing tried to sacrifice werewolves? Or is going to sacrifice werewolves? I know that there are at least three! Don't you think you should have told me, just in case you, Scott, and Aiden are the next sacrifices and I can know what the hell is going on?"

"The darach, uh, actually tried to sacrifice werewolves. When we were at the motel. When I ran out the our room, the darach was in my mind, brainwashing me, I don't even remember what happened, but Stiles said I tried to kill myself."

"You know, that's kind of a big thing to leave out!" Danny shouted at Ethan, before storming away from him.

"Danny, wait!"

"Leave me alone!" Danny shouted back. Ethan froze. He stayed in place, as Danny ran away from him. He didn't run away like he did when Ethan told him about being a werewolf, full or fear, this time, it was worse, because it was full of betrayal. Ethan felt like he betrayed Danny. Like he betrayed his trust. He promised himself that he would never lie to Danny again, and he just blew it. He broke his promise, and the damage is pretty bad.

Suddenly, Ethan was grabbed and being pulled into the hallway. A fist collided with his face, once, twice, three times, and kept going, until Ethan was on the floor, blood dripping onto the polished ground. He looked up to see that his attacker was none other than Aiden. A furious looking Aiden. A partially murderous looking Aiden. No, strike that, an _extremely _murderous looking Aiden.

" . .Werewolves?" _Shit. _Aiden picked Ethan up and slammed his head against the cold locker door. "Why the fuck would you tell him?!" Ethan had never seen his brother this angry. Not when they were omegas in their first pack, not when they were tearing their jerk alpha to shreds, never. And now, all the anger, is pointed directly at Ethan. Aiden grabbed the collar of Ethan's shirt and pulled him close to his face.

"You have one day to leave Danny, or I will kill him. Or better yet, I'll tell Kali and have her kill him for me!" Aiden threw Ethan to the ground and stormed away. If Ethan didn't believe his brother would have Danny killed before, he knew he would now. Ethan's wounds healed, and the blood faded away. He sat against the locker, on the ground where Aiden left him. He dreaded having to break up with Danny, but he dreaded what Kali would do to Danny more. So he decided. He'd do what he was told. Tomorrow, he'd break up with Danny. That is, if Danny doesn't leave him first.

That night Ethan was restless. He kept tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep. He didn't want tomorrow to come. As much as he wants to explain everything to Danny, and make things right, he'd have to break up with Danny anyway. Making things right wouldn't matter at all. No matter what happened, no matter what Ethan says, no matter if Danny forgives him or not, all that will happen tomorrow will be heartbreak. If anything, Ethan hopes that Danny is the one to dump him. Sure, Ethan would feel guilty as hell, but at least Danny is saved from the heartbreak. The last thing in the world that Ethan wants to do is hurt Danny more than he already had. He'd rather betray his pack, and his brother for that matter, if that meant not hurting Danny. But betraying his pack, not doing what Aiden says, that would just hurt Danny more than anything he could say. No, actually, that would just get Danny killed. As much as it pains him, Ethan would rather Danny live with a heart break, then not live at all. _Why did I allow for myself to have feeling for him? I knew this whole time that this wasn't a real relationship, just a plot to eliminate possible threats… _Ethan sighed. _No, that's bullshit. I loved Danny the second you laid eyes on him. My heart was practically dancing when I found out that he was the one I had to fake date. Danny. Beautiful Danny. Beautiful, sweet Danny. Everything about Danny just reads 'I'm a nice guy' That's probably why I fell in love with in the first place. He's such a good-no, great person, and with all the evil that surrounded me, I could you a little good. _

The next day began how a normal day began. He and Aiden got up roughly the same time, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed their teeth, and left for school on their bikes. The air was tense between the boys. Aiden was still pissed off at Ethan for telling Danny their secret. Ethan knew better than to cross his brother again, so they drove to school in silence, the only sound being the motor rumbling down the road.

When they arrived at Beacon Hills High, Ethan instantly saw Danny, waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. Aiden grabbed Ethan's shirt, and pulled him towards him.

"Do it now, or Danny will face the consequences." Ethan nodded, looking down, and Aiden let go of him, shoving him forward a bit, before walking in the other direction.

Ethan sighed and headed towards Danny, who did the same towards Ethan.

"Can we talk?" Danny asked in a small voice. _Crap, he's not still angry. He sounds almost…apologetic?"_

"Yeah, I actually had the same intention." Ethan smiled weakly.

"Look, Ethan,s I'm really sorry for what happened last night. I freaked out, I needed to let my emotions out somehow, and you were there. I overreacted a bit, but in my defense, a person was just killed right in front of me, and you knew or at least expected something like that to happen. So I'm sorry about how I responded-"

"Danny, stop. It's not your fault. If I were you, I would have responded a hundred times worse then you did, and I never would have apologized for it. I don't blame you for acting the way you did. If anything, you should still be pissed off at me. I mean, I did lie to you, and keep a pretty big truth hidden." Ethan wanted Danny to still be mad at him. It would have made everything so much easier.

"You can't say that. You told me about being a werewolf, that's a pretty big secrete; you told me that almost instantly. It's not exactly like you regularly lie to me."

Ethan was starting to get nervous. Well, more nervous then he already was. Danny wasn't mad at him, he was sorry about how he acted, and defending Ethan's actions.

"Danny, you're amazing. You're so understanding." Danny smiled. "So please, understand that…well.." Ethan took a deep breath, and Danny's smile faltered. "We need to break up."

"What? Why?" Danny was afraid that that would happen. He prayed it didn't, and looked ready to break down, and Ethan hated himself for making Danny feel that way. He hated himself for setting himself up to hurt Danny in the first place.

"It's because of what I am! If I was given the option, I would stay with you forever! Until the day we died! But I don't have a choice. If I didn't break up with you now, then 'until the day you die' would be a lot closer than it should be."

"What?" Ethan thought for a second, then rephrased.

"I was given until today. If I didn't break up with you now, if I waited any longer, my pack would have killed you mercilessly." Ethan looked at the ground, his eyes were wet, and tears threatened to escape his eyes. "I can't lose you, Danny." Ethan looked at him. A rouge tear dripped down his face, and off his chin. "This is hard enough, but the thought of you dying, well, that would kill me."

The bell rang, and the remaining student who were outside filed in, but Ethan and Danny stayed where they were.

Tears began flowing down Danny's face, "But, I love you." Ethan took his hand.

"I love you too. That's why I need to end things between us now, while I still have time. You're a human, I'm a wolf. I'm glad our relationship lasted this long." Danny nodded.

"Me too." He sobbed,

"And maybe, one day, we could be together again. Without a pack or anything standing in our way, or threatening us or anything."

"I hope so."

Ethan leaned in, closing the distance between them, and gave Danny one last kiss goodbye. He pulled away, and dropped Danny's hand. Then he watched as the love of his life turned around and walked away from him, not looking back once.

_ No matter what Aiden, or Kali, or even Deucalion says, I will always love you, Danny. One day, we _will _be together. I don't know how, or when, but it will happen._

**Please review :)**


End file.
